Miraculous Ladybug:The Next Heroes
by Empv
Summary: Years past by and Marinette married the love of her life Adrien and had three childern Maria and Lucy and Peter the second child Lucy thought she had a normal life with her parents, her annoying older sister Maria, her younger brother Peter and schoolwork but what will happen now when one day Lucy encounters a mysterious black box on her doorstep...
1. chapter 1

20 years later, there was the wedding of the year between a lovely couple. They have been together since high school and and stayed together through college. They were Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. They sure seemed like ordinary people that are getting married,but, when they were teenagers.. they became the world's super heroes, Cat Noir And Ladybug. Except..

While everybody was dancing and having fun, Adrien and Marinette had to give their miraculouses back to Master Fu because HawkMoth was still around. The. miraculouses might be even in more great danger if they still had them as adults. It was very hard to give them back to Master Fu, especially for Marinette,she was very sad to see Tikki go.

When Marinette was on the dance floor, her now husband,Adrien,said,"Don't worry Tikki and Plagg are going to be fine. Somebody else will maybe find them and take care of them.",said Adrien sweetly to Marinette as he touches her cheek.They will be safe with him or her no matter who will find them.", said Adrien.

Marinette thought about it. Then,she nodded at Adrien. She started slow dancing with him,as wife and husband.


	2. Chapter 2:Meet Lucy

Years later, after the wedding between Marinette and Adrien, they had a beautiful daughter named Maria and then had another daughter named Lucy. Then a son named Peter Today, Marinette,Adrien, and, their three children live in a nice lovely house. One of their children ,Lucy, has a pretty good life with her family. School was great but that is all about to change...

It was a beautiful sunny morning, Lucy was still fast asleep on her bed. She didn't wake up or realize it was morning. She was still sound asleep. Her mouth let the air go through her nose and out from her mouth.

"Lucy.", whispered a voice that sounded female. Lucy made a grunt in her sleep. When she heard her name called, it wasn't her mother, it was her older,annoying sister, Maria.

"Lucy.", said Maria's voice, again.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her sister face down to her face.

"What..." she moaned,feeling tired. Maria, her sister, had no choice but to yell to make Lucy snap out of her sleepy way.

"LUCY!", she roared. That made Lucy spring awake.

"What!?", she shouted.

"Come on,you don't want to be late for school, right?", asked Maria.

She walked out of Lucy's room.

Lucy was still feeling a little bit tired, making her way in slow motion. Lucy started changing out of her pajamas and into her clothes and went down to have breakfast.

After Breakfast~

Marinette drove Lucy to school and told her have a good day. Lucy walked right into the building. She knew the building was crowded with students. She didn't interact with any of them, she just headed straight to class.


	3. Chapter 3:New Student

Lucy walked into class and took her seat. While walking to her seat, she overheard chatting by the other students spreading across the room. Her best friend, Lola, who she has known since they were little, was there, too.

"Hey,Lucy.", said Lola waving to her.

"Hey, Lola! What is with everyone talking so much today?", asked Lucy.

"I don't know..something about a new student,I heard. I don't know.",saidLola."

"Hmm..interesting.",said Lucy.

The bell rang which means class has begun. The teacher walked in. She was with a young teenage boy.

"Alright class, this is our new student, please welcome ,Andrew.",said the teacher. The boy looked up and gazed directly at the class. He had beautiful ocean blue eyes, with his nice pale skin, but, his hair had a mixture between both colors, blue and black. Lucy could tell he was just dying his hair. A paper ball was thrown at him from the back of the room.

"Hahahah...hey,everybody! Look at his hair- what a ugly mix of colors, between blue and black!,", exclaimed the student who threw the ball of paper.

"Hey!,Ariana, be nice to him! Its his first day, here! You make him feel comfortable!",said the teacher.

"Alright, fine.", grumbled Ariana. She tilted back in her seat and shot her legs out like two hockey sticks. The teacher turned back to Andrew.

"Welcome to our school! Andrew Couffaine , please have a seat.", said the teacher. Andrew walked to a seat that was nearby Lucy and Lola. Lucy starts leaned towards him in her seat.

"Sorry about Ariana, she's kind of a jerk.",said Lucy. Andrew turned towards Lucy. "I've realized that.", he said, "Anyway welcome to our school! My name is Lucy and this is my best friend,Lola.", Lucy introduced them, as she points to Lola,who waved at Andrew.

"Nice to meet you both,Lucy and Lola.", said Andrew. He turned to walk away because the teacher is getting ready to teach. While she sat there listening to the teacher, Lucy thought to herself, "What a nice boy."


	4. Chapter 4:News About The New Student

After School~

Lucy and her family were all sitting around at the dinner table.

"So,Lucy, how was school?", asked Marinette.

Both Maria and Lucas were munching their food. They both decided to look at Lucy and to pay attention to what she has to say.

"Well,school was good! We have a new student.",Lucy told her family and then,she looked down at her plate.

"Oh, how interesting.", responded Marinette.She took a bite out of her food, then chewed on it.

"Yeah,his name is...",Lucy paused.

Maria slammed her hands on the table, "Wait ,wait ,his name? The student's a dude!Lucy's got a crush!",shouted out Maria.

"Wait, a crush!?", questioned Peter.

He lifted his two little arms from his plate on the table to look up at Maria.

"Yeah,Peter , crush!", sang Maria to Lucas.

She called him by his nickname then started teasing,

"Lucy's got a crush ,Lucy's got a crush,Lucy's got a crush."

That drove Lucy mad and her face turned red as a tomato. She felt like to punching her sister in the face. With a heavy growl, she quickly got up shouting,

"I do not have a crush Maria!"

Both sisters heard their father, Adrien say,

"Girls, we don't shout at the table or tease each other, you know."

With one eyebrow up, he gave the girls a serious stare, Lucy and Maria quickly sat back on their seats.

"If Lucy's got a crush,then ,that's fine! I crushed on your Dad back in High School.",remembered Marinette.

"Mom,I'm not falling for him, I only met him.",said Lucy.

"I know,sweetie, but, you might.", said Marinette.

She was about to take a bite from her food. Lucy saw their mom was going to wink for fun at Lucy and she gasped. Thinking that she would fall for Andrew? She knew that she only just met him.How could her Mom tell her the story how she met her Dad like that? That they started out as "friends"?

Lucy had no time to think about this,so,she slowly got up from her chair placing both hands on the table.

"May I please be excused?" she asked.

"Go ahead,Lucy.", said Marinette with a gentle smile.

"We are friends right?", asked Lucy to herself, as if she was talking to Andrew. The door behind her slowly closed. It shut from the wind that was getting in from the window.


	5. Chapter 5:Tikki

The Next Day~

Lucy woke up slowly from her bed. Today is Saturday, so, there's no rush into getting ready for school. She got up from her bed. She slowly opened the curtains of her window, on the ledge outside was a package.

"Huh, that's funny! When did this appear?,Lucy asked herself.

She picked up the item,to look closely at it. Magically, it opened to show a little creature that looked like a ladybug.

"Hello.",she said. Lucy was scared.

"Who are you!?", shouted Lucy.

"I'm Tikki, your kwami.", the small creature introduced itself.

"Kwami, what the heck's a kwami?", wondered Lucy.

"A kwami is a small creature that is formed with a new existence of emotion and can inherit a pieces of jewelry like here.", said Tikki.

Tikki had a pair of earrings and put them on Lucy's ears.

"Oh,you're giving these to me right now?", asked Lucy as she looked down at Tikki. "Yes , whenever you need to use them, all you have to do is to say is -Tikki spots on!", giggled Tikki. She flew in a circle.

"But, my parents will kill me if they see me with earrings!" Lucy remembered all the times that her sister, Maria, came home from hanging out with her best friend, Rafael.

Her parents were forever mad at Maria. She usually came home with a tattoo something else unexpected. Their Mom and Dad were always yelling at her for something. If they saw her with an earring,

Lucy doesn't know what they'll say or do.

."Oh Luc, they'll won't notice,I promise.", said Tikki softly giggling and remembering about a time she had with an old owner of hers...watching Lucy look at the earring thinking to herself "Lucy they won't notice they won't notice me okay." Told Tikki kindly for Lucy to give her the chance to trust her "Okay." Says Lucy receiving her trust as she walks away "Alright Lucy." Said Tikki as she watches.


	6. Chapter 6:Spots On!

Lucy looked at Tikki.

She heard, "Lucy!"

It was her Mom, Marinette.

"Oh uh!", Lucy trying to find something that could hide her Ladybug earrings. She was still afraid what her mother say. She caught her wearing them ,but , it was too late. Her mother had already opened the door.

"You haven't come down for breakfast. Is everything okay?", asked Marinette.

"Oh everything's fine.", said Lucy with a nervous smile.

"You sure?",asked Marinette. She took one good look at her.

"Yes ,I'm sure!", said Lucy nodding her head rapidly. There was huge nervous smile on her face.

"Hmmm ..okay.",said Marinette. She turned away and was about to shut the door. Then she took another look at Lucy before fully shutting the door.

She left Lucy all alone. She decided to go downstairs before Tikki appears right next to her. "Lucy...do you wanna have some fun by trying out the earrings?", whispered Tikki in her ear.

"I gotta get down to breakfast though.", pointed out Lucy.

"Breakfast could wait.", said Tikki. Lucy tries to think about it, She is worried about breaking her parent's rules on not making it to breakfast on time. Trying the earrings won't hurt, wouldn't they? Lucy looked over at Tikki. "Sure, I would like to try the earrings.", Lucy nodded as she went up to her room and close the door.

"Tikki, spots on!", shouted Lucy. She started to transform. She went from her pajamas into a ladybug costume with a mask to go over her eyes. When Lucy looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like a human version of a ladybug to herself.

"Lucy are you coming down, or not!?",shouted her father, Adrien.

From the door, Lucy heard his voice. She couldn't let her father see her like this so she jumped out of the window and onto another roof of a house.

"This is kinda nice.", Lucy to herself amazed to how much agility she has to jump. She looked down to realize that she has a ladybug-colored yo-yo on her waist.

"What's this?", she asked herself.

She picked it up and decided to throw it. She realized it was attached to a string that zoomed her to another roof.

"Awesome!", shouted Lucy. She decided to use it again, but , it knocked into someone's face.

"Ow!", shouted a voice that was practically male.


	7. Chapter 7:Cat Noir

"Oh I'm so sorry!", whimpered Lucy.

She was concerned that the person was hurt. The person turned out to be a teenage looking boy in a black cat suit. He looked familiar to her for some reason. He looked handsome.

"Who are you?",asked Lucy.

"Cat Noir! Pleasure to meet you, at your service.",said the boy with the cat suit. He put his hand out for a handshake. This made Lucy confused. Who is this handsome cat boy and why does he look familiar to her?

There is no time to discuss that now. All she could do was shake his hand.

"Ladybug.", Lucy said to Cat Noir.

"Ladybug, is that because of the suit?"asked Cat Noir with a smile on his face.

This made Lucy, now known as Ladybug, blush and try to take a good compliment.

"Cat Noir, huh, is it because of the suit?", she asked making Cat Noir have a soft chuckle. "You're funny.",he said.

His finger started beeping.

"I have to go.", he said as he ran off. Ladybug waved bye to him.

"What a nice boy.", she thought. She decided to go back in her house and de-transform herself back into Lucy with a big smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8:At School

On Monday~

At school, Lucy continued to have that big smile on her face. When she walked into class,she was still thinking about Cat Noir from Saturday. He was so handsome.

When she went into class, Lola noticed it.

"What are you smiling about?".asked Lola.

"Oh, nothing.",said .Lucy.

She sat down at her seat, not realizing that Andrew was looking at her smiling and looked away as he turns to face the teacher.

"Good morning class. I hope you all had a pretty good weekend and let's get started on schoolwork." Instructed the teacher. All the students groaned.

Lucy said, "Yay."

Lucy always liked doing schoolwork. She had always been a studious person. Lucy liked being organized,always working hard at school. Different from her sister Maria who likes to party all night with her best friend.

In The Hallways~

Lucy can't stop smiling which made Lola annoyed.

"Okay, Lucy ,what's going on?", she asked.

"I told you it's nothing." said Lucy.

"Doesn't seem like nothing.", said Lola.

It's just that I'm having a good day.", stated Lucy.

"Really?",asked Lola with one eyebrow up.

"Because, I know you're a honest type of girl ,Lucy, you never lie." ,saidLola.

"I know, Lola ,but I'm just having a good day okay?",asked Lucy.

She tried to make Lola understand.

"Ugh okay."groaned Lola as she walked away.

"I'm kinda disappointed of you not telling me.", Lola.

Lucy kinda felt bad as she walked away till all of a sudden Tikki appeared out of her book bag.

"Lucy, you did the right thing.",she said softly.

"I made my close friend upset.".Lucy in a upset tone

"But you could've told her your secret identity as the new Ladybug." explained Tikki .

"Why does me as the new Ladybug have to be a secret identity?" Asked Lucy "Because you could've been in a lot of danger. if word gets out.",told Tikki.

this made Lucy realize that how much trouble she will be in if she told Lola that "You're right Tikki even if it means lying to my best friend." Lucy as she walks towards her next class as Tikki zooms back into her bookbag.


	9. Chapter 9:Akumatized

Lola shifted her position in the private corner where she had laid for sometime. A purple butterfly appeared and landed on her. It positioned itself.

"Truth. I am Hawkmoth. You have the power of making people confess the truth. At least, bring me, Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous.", said an elderly but sinister voice.

Lola agreed with the voice and its plan to transform her into something evil then, it left.

In Class~

The teacher wondered where Lola was. Lucy wondered too. Lola never arrived late to class.

The door burst open. Everyone stared at the young teenage girl. She smirked at them with an evil grin. Purple and villainous as she come towards them, the class went quiet. The teacher questioned her appearance. "who is this?"

The young girl said,"Greetings, I am Truth. I'm here to spoil every secret you have and that you are hiding from me."

As she bowed down but leaned back up.

"Oh no you don't, that's just being mean...", before the teacher could say anything else-

Truth zapped her with her glasses! The teacher was forced to tell the truth. "Students, I think we should run, and I will lead the way cowardly.",she said in a robotic- like voice. This made Truth laugh. as she looked over at the students. "Who's next to admit the truth?",she asked evilly.

Everybody panicked and ran as quickly as they could out of classroom, and ,into the streets, past the school.

Lucy ran as quickly as she could.Truth was following everyone. Lucy tried to hide somewhere where Truth can't find her. Truth was catching up on everybody as Lucy tried to hide. Tikki appeared from her bookbag saying.

"Lucy, it's time for you to transform into Ladybug!"


	10. Chapter 10:So We Meet Again

"Tikki ,spots on!",shouted Lucy. Lucy transformed into Ladybug. She had to get away before Truth saw her. She used her ladybug-colored yo-yo to get away by swinging herself on top of a roof. She looked down and Truth went past the building she was on and didn't see her. All that Lucy could do, while she was Ladybug, was wipe the sweat that was pouring down her forehead.

She was startled by Cat Noir. He was carrying a long grey stick.

"Hello again.", he said in a deep, yet charming voice which made Ladybug blush.

"Uh hi.",she said nervously. She sounded awkward and she felt awkward smiling.

Cat Noir chuckled,"You sound adorable when you say hello to me."

Ladybug blushed more, but ,shook her head a couple of times to snap out of it.

"Okay, Cat Noir, what are we suppose to do about Truth!?",blurted Ladybug trying to focus and sound confident.

"Hhhhhhhhm.",thought Cat Noir as he take a good look at Truth, "Well...shouldn't we save the world right?",asked Cat Noir. He turned to her which made Ladybug think a little on what to do on how to stop Truth.

"Well I have this yo-yo thing.", said Ladybug as she picks up her yo-yo.

"Great, use it.",urged Cat Noir.

That led to Ladybug to think for just a second as she took a look at Truth.

It was a good time for her and Cat Noir to strike, but ,what could the yo-yo do to stop Truth from taking over the world?


	11. Chapter 11:Attack

Ladybug suddenly came up with the plan on how to stop Truth! She whistled to get Truth's attention to turn around,

"Hey! We're over here!", shouted Ladybug.

Truth was about to float up to them.. Ladybug threw her ladybug-colored yo-yo to start her attack her but accidentally hit herself on the head! Worse of all,it didn't do anything.

"Oops.",whispered Ladybug under her breath.

Leaving Cat Noir, to not say a word of what had happened. It which made Truth laugh sinisterly as she floated up to them.,

"You think that would've actually stopped me? Well, it turns out that was a lie!",said Truth.

Both Ladybug and Cat Noir backed up a little.

Truth continues to laugh.

"What do we do now?",asked Ladybug.

Cat Noir couldn't think anymore of what to do next,on how to stop Truth. He turned to Ladybug and said, "Run and scream."

A Few Minutes Later~

Ladybug and Cat Noir were screaming for dear lives, running from Truth! She was trying to catch them to zap them with her glasses. They reached a dead end with nowhere left to run or hide from Truth.

"So, what now?",asked Ladybug terrified. A lightbulb went off in Cat Noir's head.

"Your yo-yo!",shouted Cat Noir.

"What about my yo-yo? I already used it!"

Ladybug as Truth reaches up to them "I know but maybe there is some sort of special power to it!,yelled Cat Noir which made Ladybug think about it for a little while until she remembers something of what Tikki told her yesterday about the powers she has that goes along with the suit Ladybug held her yo-yo high"Lucky charm!" She yelled out.


	12. Chapter 12:Truth’s End

After Ladybug used her lucky charm, it gave her ladybug-colored duck tape. At first, Ladybug was confused, she stretched out the duck tape to take a good look at it. Cat Noir took a look at it also,

"What is this for?",he asked her.

"I don't know I was expecting something more...",said Ladybug.

It had a special ability to give her clues how she can use the duck tape.

"I have a plan I will wrap Truth while you distract her.", realized Ladybug.

"Right!", agreed Cat Noir.

Ladybug ran off to go hide somewhere so she can jump out to trap Truth, when Truth came more closer to Cat Noir. Truth realized Ladybug had disappeared.

"Where's Ladybug?", she asked in a growl.

"Um um.", hummed Cat Noir, thinking of a quick excuse to not tell Truth where Ladybug is.

"Um..um..go on, where is she?",asked Truth in a terrifying voice.

"Um see ya!", shouted Cat Noir.

He ran off to get away from Truth.

Truth grinded her teeth. "He is not telling the truth, is he?", growled Truth in her head.

She used her glasses to make Cat Noir admit the truth. Where is Ladybug?

Cat Noir was running really fast to avoid being zapped from Truth's glasses. He was sweating really hard and worried he couldn't keep the distraction up.

"Ladybug, please, this is now the time!", he thought in his head.

He reached to a dead end. Truth was about to zap him.

"Any last words, Cat?", she asked.

Before Cat Noir could say anything, Ladybug appeared behind Truth. She wrapped the duck tape around her.

Ladybug finished.

Truth struggled, "Let me go!".

Ladybug broke her akumatized glasses and transformed the akuma back into a normal butterfly. This meant Truth turned back into Lola.

"What what just happened?", she asked in confusion.

She had not remembered what happened. Cat Noir helped her up.

He softly said, "It's okay nothing happened."

As he looked over at Ladybug, Cat Noir walked up to her he said, "Hey Ladybug, I just wanna tell you the stuff you did was amazing."

This made Ladybug giggle and blush but sooner realized that she was about to transform back.

"I have to go!", she shouted as she ran off and left.

"Okay bye!", shouted Cat Noir as he waved goodbye.

Watching Ladybug leave, he smiled, Ladybug was truly something.

Meanwhile Back At Lucy's House~

It was almost sunset. Marinette was focused washing the dishes, took a look at the clock.

It was almost past 6 in the evening, Peter was already asking to where his two favorite big sisters, Maria and Lucy had gotten to. Marinette always knows where Maria is,that she was probably hanging out with her best friend till midnight. Where could Lucy have gone? Lucy always knows how to be back home from school in time as her husband, Adrien walked down the stairs.

She called for him, "Adrien."

She called out Adrien's ears pricked up.

"Yes,honey?",he asked in a worried tone. He thought that something maybe wrong. He spotted Marinette in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Can you call the school?",asked Marinette as she looked over at him.

"Well,yes, sure, M'lady why?", he asked.

Well I'm just worried that Lucy might be lost or getting home later then she used to." ,said Marinette .

"Oh,I guess I should call then.",said Adrien, as he grabbed out his phone to call the school. Before he could dial in the number, Lucas's voice from the tv room was heard,

"Mama ,Papa the news is on!", shouted Peter.

, Marinette ,and, Adrien looked at each other for a moment.

"How can the news be on while he is watching children's shows? Spongebob Squarepants or Teen Titans Go , do not have news shows!"

How can he be watching the news? They both dashed into the tv room, hoping the type of news Peter is watching wasn't too inappropriate or too violent! They know there are types of things that's going on today, that are not okay. As they reached into the tv room, the news lady on the tv said,

"We interrupt this program for the exciting news that Ladybug and Cat Noir have returned! Caught on video, they stopped an akumatized villain called, Truth!We are happy to see our heroes returned!",cheered the news lady excitedly.

Marinette and Adrien can't help but notice that Ladybug looks familiar to them, someone like their...

they heard a door open and shut, "Hey, Mom.. hey.. Dad!",shouted Lucy across the room.

She went quickly went upstairs. Marinette and Adrien both looked at each other. Ladybug can't be their own daughter, could she?

In Lucy's Room~

Lucy couldn't get into her pajamas fast enough. She fell right to sleep. Today was so epic! It wasn't a dream about today...it was a dream come true-Ladybug in a battle with a villain!Cat Noir being knocked out unconscious, then turning back into...Andrew Couffaine! That hit Lucy and woke up in a flash!


	13. Chapter 13:I Had This Dream

"Lucy, what's wrong!?",shouted Tikki. She speed quickly up to her bed.

"Everything is fine, Tikki. I had this dream. It was all of a sudden.",said Lucy was shocked about the dream.

"What's the dream I would like to here about it.",said Tikki as she floated a little closer to Lucy.

"Well it's that...", began Lucy.

She heard her Mom shout out,"Lucy come get your breakfast!"

That brought Lucy's attention.

Meanwhile At School~

In the hallway, Lucy made her way to class. She was about to open the door to her classroom. Lucy's hand, and ,another hand both touched the doorknob at the same time! Lucy was shocked ,but ,that person who was reached for the doorknob turned out to be Andrew.

"Oh, hey, Andrew, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you.",said Lucy nervously. She scratched the back of her head, Andrew turned to look at her.

"That's okay.", he said.

That made Lucy was silent, her big, beautiful, blue eyes blinked twice.

"Here, I'll get the door for you.",he said as he opened the door.

"Oh, thanks, Andrew, that was very nice of you.",said Lucy.

"No problem.", he said.

Lucy steps into class. While noone was looking a tiny cat-loooking creature appeared near Andrew.

"Do you think she's Ladybug Plagg?", asked Andrew.

"Well, I don't know Andrew, we have to see.", said Plagg.

Plagg disappeared and Andrew walks through the door into class. Lucy sat down in her seat. She looked over and saw Andrew sitting down in his seat.

Could Andrew really be Cat Noir? She started to wonder..

Then she turned her attention to the teacher, the bell rung,meaning class has begun.


	14. Chapter 14:Andrew And Plagg

After Class~

Andrew walked to his locker to arrange some stuff. All of a sudden, Plagg appeared,

"Class wasn't so bad, was it.", asked Plagg.

"Got that right, Plagg.", said Andrew.

He picked up a book to put it in his book bag.

Then, he looked over to see Lucy talking and laughing with Lola.

Then, he turned back,

"You still think Lucy is Ladybug, kid?",asked Plagg.

"Yeah, kind of.",said Andrew.

He lowered his head,

"She's looks too pretty to be Ladybug, you know.", shared Plagg.

He sat on a book in Andrew's locker. He winked at Andrew, making Andrew roll his eyes with a smile.

"Oh Plagg.",he said.

"Have you got that cheese I wanted yet?", asked Plagg.

This made Andrew reached into his book bag to pull out a slice of cheese to give it to Plagg. Plagg sat and munched on his cheese. All that Andrew could do was stand and watch,

"I wonder on how your old owner could handle that stench of cheese.",gagged Andrew, as he tried to hold in his nose with a chuckle.


	15. Chapter 15:You Like Him

While Lucy was talking to Lola, she looked back to see Andrew organizing his stuff.

"What you looking at?", asked Lola.

"No way!",she shouted.

She pulled Lucy into a private corner,

"Lola what are you doing?", asked Lucy.

"You like him.",said Lola with a smirk.

"Like who?" asked Lucy confused.

"Oh you know the blue haired boy, Andrew.",said Lola cheerfully.

"What no!", shouted Lucy in embarrassment. Her cheeks were blushing.

"I don't even know much about him,anyway."said Lucy annoyed at Lola.

The fact was, she heard this joke already, by her older sister, Maria, but the one answer to that is...He's just a friend nothing more! Lucy never wanted to be in a relationship anyway. She remembered when she was 6, her mother would read her,"The Princess And The Frog." To her it grossed her out when they got to the kissing part. Being in a relationship with guys didn't mean she doesn't like her little brother, Peter. She loves her little brother and will do anything for him as his big sister. Its just that she doesn't want to be in a relationship, not now.

When the bell rung, it meant she was late to class. Lucy started running as quick as she could.. while running, Tikki ,appeared out of her book bag,

"0Do you think blue boy is handsome?"she asked with a smirk overhearing their conversation

"Tikki be quiet." said Lucy not wanting to hear it making Tikki realize what is going on so she zoomed back into Lucy's bookbag.


	16. Chapter 16:Returning Celebration

The Next Day~

Lucy woke up slowly from her bed. Tikki was the first one that she said good morning.

"Good morning,Lucy, ready for today?",said Tikki with a smile.

Lucy chuckled.

"You bet I am.",she said.

Later~

Lucy was just eating her greek yogurt, flipping through the tv. Nothing seemed to be too good, until she came across the news channel.

"We interrupt this program for our upcoming returning celebration party. This celebration is to mark the return of Ladybug and Cat Noir coming this afternoon.", announced the news lady.

They showed the image of herself as Ladybug and the mysterious boy as Cat Noir on the screen. Lucy was confused at first. She softly put down her scoop of yogurt then looks over at Tikki,

"Returning celebration?",asked Lucy confused.

"Well it has been a long time.",said Tikki.

"For you,but ,not for me.",said Lucy.

"I know ,Lucy I know this is all new for you. Things will get crazier along the way but you'll do okay.",said Tikki sweetly.

Tikki softly pats her on the back,

"Thanks Tikki.",said Lucy.


	17. Chapter 17:Bunch Of Questions

When the time of the celebration came, everyone in Paris was excited! They were gathered on the streets to see their favorite heroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, jump down and say hello to everyone.

People were filming to get this on the news. The first one to arrive was Cat Noir.

"Look everyone there's Cat Noir!",shouted the news lady.

Everyone began to roar in a big cheer!

"That's right your favorite Cat is back!",shouted Cat Noir.

He clicked his mouth to a couple of girls squealing out for him,

"Cat Noir, marry me!", yelled one girl,

"Your mine!",yelled another girl.

"Cat Noir please notice me!", yelled the last girl.

Cat Noir smiled at the attention he was getting.

"People really do like this guy do they?", he thought.

A news reporter came up to him,

"Cat Noir, where have you been and how does it feel to be back?", asked the reporter holding a microphone close to Cat Noir's mouth,

"Alright, here we go my first question.", asked Cat Noir to himself as he took a deep breath in and out.

"I've been traveling trying to save other states and countries with my partner Ladybug." Told Cat Noir "Who should be arriving right..."

Before Cat Noir could say anything he could see Ladybug flying up in the air and landing on the ground safely.

"Look it's Ladybug!", shouted one person.

Everyone cheered.

Ladybug landed on the ground on her face flat, making everyone stop.

"Owwww.", whimpered Ladybug.

Cat Noir's hands reached out to her,

"You okay, my lady?murmured Cat Noir softly.

Ladybug looked up at him with her blue eyes looking into his.

She grabbed onto his hand, getting herself up from the ground.

"Thanks, Cat Noir.",said Ladybug politely with a smile.

This made everyone go, "Awwwwwwww!"

That's when the news reporter zoomed up to them as fast as lightning. The one most important question that everyone as been asking for years came up-

"Are you two dating?"


	18. Chapter 18:Were Not Dating

Cat Noir and Ladybug stared at the reporters blankly. They both blinked their eyes once or twice at the same time.

"What?", asked Cat Noir.

He was confused not knowing how to respond.

"Say that again?",asked Ladybug to listen more closely.

"Are you two dating? The world wants to finally know.",demanded the reporter excitedly.

"Oh..no..no..no!",said Ladybug nervously.

"We are totally not dating! Thanks for asking.",said Ladybug.

Cat Noir and Ladybug continued walking, trying to get away from the reporters while waving to fans who were squealed for them."

"Everyone seems to really love these super heroes.",thought Ladybug.

Cat Noir could see some girls, who were dressed up as him, screaming for him.

"Wow, Cat Noir seems like his their favorite.",thought Cat Noir

They continued going, acting like the crowd, was not even there. The reporter was shocked to how Ladybug and Cat Noir answered the question. It made him angry.

"Then we have to prove it!",yelled the reporter.

He and the other reporters try to catch up to Cat Noir and Ladybug to prove they are dating.


End file.
